Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medication dispensing system and more particularly relates to a system having a consumable dispenser which contains the medication and which is consumed by the user to deliver the medication. More particularly, the invention relates to a dispenser which encourages persons who dislike medication to take medication.
It is difficult for many persons to take medications and the problem is particularly acute in the case of small children and the elderly. Children as well as many adults resist taking medication and thus lose the beneficial effects of the medication. Children may refuse to swallow the medication or will simply expel it when administered.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that will make the taking of medications more palatable and a more pleasant experience so that both adults and children receive the beneficial effects of the medication by properly and timely receiving the medication in the prescribed amounts.
The patent literature discloses various devices for this purpose including the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,419,911; 5,223,259; 5,490,989 and 5,288,498. These patents generally all relate to medication delivery systems having a stick and a means for securing medication to the end of the stick. In these patents, the drug or medication is contained within some type of a matrix at the end of the stick. The matrix may be a candy which contains the medicine or may be another type of containment device such as a membrane or a screen. However, while the devices shown in the foregoing patents may be helpful in delivering medication in certain situations, they are not of a type that can be selectively filled by the user or a parent at the time the medication is to be dispensed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which can be filled with a selected medication at the time of use and which device will make the administration of medication more palatable, disguising the flavor or taste which many persons find objectionable. Thus making the taking of medication a less objectionable and perhaps a pleasant experience.